S.U.M.M.E.R., S.P.R.I.N.G., W.I.N.T.E.R., F.A.L.L. and Y.E.A.R.
SirBardock gave me permission to have carriers of G.R.A.S.S, W.A.T.E.R, F.I.R.E, T.H.U.N.D.E.R, A.I.R and L.O.A.E, so i will. ''S.P.R.I.N.G. '''S'lo'P'''py '''R'avager I'mmortalizi'N'g '''G'oblins Round: 212 Speed: 0.6 HP: 50,000 Contains: 5 G.R.A.S.S. Skills Pretty as a flower: Shoots flowers at all towers, making them stop shooting for 10 seconds to smell them. Stay green! (passive): All polluting towers are disabled until it and its children are destroyed. Dont use my freinds!: If a tower uses a plant-based attack, it takes 1 damage. If it uses a plant-based skill, it takes 10 damage. No-smoke engines: Burns a tower with its paradox engines, dealing 15 damage. W.I.N.T.E.R. 'W'h'IN'ing 'TER'minator (thats a short name..) Round: 222 Speed: 0.00000225 HP: 100,000 Contains: 5 W.A.T.E.R. Skills Gives me the chills (passive): All towers attack at 2/3 speed, towers that RELY on heat take 1 damage per 30 seconds and attack at 1/3 speed, towers that CREATE heat are unnefected, but snowy towers shoot 10% faster. FREEZE RAY!: Freezes a tower, making it unable to attack for 10 seconds. Frostbite: Deals 5 damage and then deals 1 damage per second for 15 seconds, to a random tower. Harden: Gets 10 AD, but moves at the speed of 0.000025 for 10 seconds. S.U.M.M.E.R. 'S'limy 'U'gly 'M'onstrus 'ME'nace, eating 'R'ed peppers Round: 232 Speed: 5 HP: 20,000 Contains: 5 F.I.R.E. Skills Hot, hot hot (passive): no matter what, when this thing enters the map, it turns into daytime/lights on until the round ends. Some like it hot: Like Gives me the chills, but its 1/2 speed, ice towers take 1 damage per 10 seconds, Towers that rely on heat attack 10% slower, and towers that ARE heat are normal. Fun in the sun: Spawns 20 Solar Bloons. Is it just me or is it warm?: shoots a fireball to 3 towers, dealing 15 damage each. BURN!: Makes a random tower take 35 damage. F.A.L.L. 'F'lying 'A'wesome 'L'ying 'L'eaper Round: 242 Speed: 1 Contains: 3 T.H.U.N.D.E.R., 3 A.I.R. HP: 175,000 Skills Fall breeze(passive): Nearby the F.A.L.L it acts like Fall breeze. Falling leaf: A leaf falls on a tower, dealing 50 damage (heavy leaf....) WOOSH!: 10 leaves fall at random places on the track, each turning into 5000 RBE worth of bloons Breeze: 10 leafs fall on towers, each doing 10 damage Scare (holloween ref): Nearby towers get stunned for 10 seconds and take 3 damage. Eat (thanksgiving ref): Makes a nearby tower eat turkey, stunning him for 7 seconds (to eat the turkey) and lose 20% fire rate for the rest of the round! Y.E.A.R. The 'YE'lling 'A'wesome 'R'oarer round: 300 Speed: 1.3 Contains: Everything before it x1, as well as 5 L.O.A.E.s HP: 300,000 Skills All the skills of its lesser, including Elemental strike: Uses all the offensive skills of the lesser at the same time. Elemental summon: Uses both summoning skills at the same time BRING ALL OF THEM!: summons all the year blimps at the beggining of the map. True finale''' Lets just say they return...Its just like battling all of them, but they orbit the Y.E.A.R. like auracrysts, and they have 2x HP! (except for W.I.N.T.E.R., who has 1/2 HP) in this phase, year has: Round: 500 Speed: 0.2 (until outer destroyed) 1 (outer destroyed) HP:1,000,000 Skills all of the above, but with 2x power! Also USE ALL OF THEM!: shoots all of the blimps (weather it has them or not, FTW) each doing 100 damage AAHHHHH!: when almost dead, it uses ALL THE SKILLS AT ONCE!!!!!!!!!!!(except for this one) Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons TriviaCategory:Bosses These blimps were made by JudBUd Some of these skills are refrences... This was made when i decided that F.I.R.E. A.I.R. W.A.T.E.R T.H.U.N.D.E.R G.R.A.S.S. and L.O.A.E. needed a parent. Category:Groups of Blimps Category:References